


Prophecy (Michael & Lucifer)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Chuck Shurley, Drabble, Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Gen, God is a dick, Lucifer Needs a Hug, Michael needs to get his shit together, S14 Spoilers, Young Lucifer (Supernatural), Young Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Where Chuck attempts to tell Michael & Lucifer about their destinies.





	Prophecy (Michael & Lucifer)

“What is it that you wanted to show us?” A young angel asked his father, pink wings folded neatly on his back and fiery eyes bright. 

“Your destiny,” God simply replied, walking ahead and clearly expecting the angels to follow him without questions. 

Exchanging a look, Michael and Lucifer followed after him, their interest piqued. They had defeated the Darkness not too long ago, and since then their Father had gone and created a wide range of creatures and worlds. Lucifer had been busy with looking after Gabriel and Michael tried to be the good son since then, so they hadn’t seen each other that often. God led them to a part of Heaven they’ve never been to before, and then he showed it to them. 

Two small glowing orbs of light. 

Michael’s face scrunched up in confusion. “What are those? They look weird. I don’t see what they have to do with us,” the eldest Archangel said. Lucifer stayed quiet, but it was clear to see that he agreed with every word leaving Michael’s lips. 

“They are human souls. I’ve told you about humanity before, haven’t I?” God asked them with an odd smile. 

Lucifer nodded in acknowledgment. “Yes, those strange hairless apes with a great deal of anxiety and who smell rather horrible,” the angel spoke, sounding displeased. “What do those meaty sacks of blood have to do with us?” 

“They are to be your True Vessels during the Final Day of Judgment where the two of you will play a ‘game’ which cleanses the world,” God said, deciding to ignore Lucifer’s ‘nicknames’ for humanity. God was supposed to love those humans unconditionally, but he did agree with what his son said. And at the end of the day, all of creation was his to do with as he pleased, nothing but a means to an end to create an exciting story. He just needed everyone to play their part. 

Good Michael wouldn’t be any problem. Always willing to please. But Lucifer… his most stubborn and rebellious creation would need some more twisting and mending around. He glanced at the Mark on Lucifer’s arm and wondered if it was playing its part like it was supposed to. 

“Yes, Father. As you wish.” Michael immediately said with a slight bow of his head. 

“I have no interest in cleansing the world or having anything to do with those murderous and horrible humans. I go my own way.” Lucifer said at the same time in full on deviance with a stubborn glint in his blazing eyes. 

In a way, he expected that answer. “Lucifer, you will play your part. There is no escaping your destiny,” God told the rebellious Archangel. “You might even grow to like it.” 

He knew that Lucifer had many - not so kind - words to say, but with Michael glaring at him as well he bit his tongue and held them all back. But there was no hiding the murderous and hateful glare in his eyes as they were fixed on his Father. 

God suppressed a smile as he watched Michael drag Lucifer away and hiss something in his ear. Some tension visibly left Lucifer’s shoulders. 

_ Hate me and rebel. Give in to your darkness and become who you have to be to play my story and fulfill the prophecy I created _ .  _ Become the Devil, my son.  _


End file.
